


Titanfall!

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the crew is out with the flu, so you help the guys set up for an outdoor shot for a new short. You then do some quick shopping, and head home for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanfall!

“Hey, Y/N? Wanna move the light over just a smidgen?” You peek your head out from behind the huge light.

“Which way?” Brandon points to your left. You nod and pull the light a couple inches that way. “Good?” Brandon looks up from his clipboard.

“Yeah, good. Okay, next one.” You sigh and wipe the sweat off your forehead.

“What a day for everyone to be sick, huh?” You say as you walk over to the next light, ready to adjust it as needed.

“At least we have everyone we need here, and you had the day off to come help.”

“Oh, honey, you know I’m always here to help.” You look up and smile over at him. He smiles briefly at you before going back to his clipboard and sighing.

“Okay, Chris, I need you over here so we can check the lighting.”

“Right.” Chris moves to where Brandon directs him and you stand back with your hand over your eyes, watching. It would figure that you guys are outside filming a short on one of the hottest days of the year so far. Unfortunately, the flu has been going around and many of the camera staff are out sick, so it’s just a tiny handful of you guys out here getting this done. It’s going to be a short shoot once everything is ready and going, but it’s the ‘getting everything ready’ that’s taking ages.

“Y/N!” You hear someone shout your name from behind you and turn to see Arryn walk up. She throws an arm around your shoulders. “How’s it going?”

“It’s hot as fuck, Arryn.” She laughs.

“Yeah, I’m sweating like a pig. I thought walking over here would be a good idea.”

“You get off work early?”

“Yup. And Miles said they were shorthanded so,” her other hand goes up in the air, “here I am!”

“Arryn! You here to help Y/N move lights?” Brandon walks over.

“If that’s what you need me doing.” She slips her arm off your shoulders and stands in a Wonder Woman pose.

“This should be the last one for now. We just need it moved a little bit over here and forward.” Brandon points, then steps back as you and Arryn grab the light and move it. “Good, that’s great. Okay. Let’s get this show on the road!” You and Arryn get reflectors and Brandon points at places for you to stand before filming starts.

Half an hour later, you and Arryn are laying on the grass, covered in sweat. They have the day’s shot needed for that location, so everyone else is packing up as you two take a quick break.

“So, what’s it like living with both of them?” Arryn nods over at Chris and Brandon who are wrestling on the grass.

“It’s fun. There’s always something going on. Someone is always cracking a joke.”

“So… They’re always like this?”

“Not always, thankfully.” You laugh. “I love them, but if they always acted twelve I don’t know if I’d be able to live with them. They have their serious moments which are great.”

“Y/N! Y/N! Help!” You hear Chris yell. You look over and Brandon is sitting on top of him and laughing. You smile and sigh.

“Excuse me, Arryn. I have to go help.” You haul yourself up, wipe the grass from your butt, and walk over to them. You squat down next to Chris. “So, what’s going on?”

“This!” His hand snakes out and he grabs your ankle, pulling you down into the grass next to him. Brandon jumps on top of you. His fingers dig into your sides, making you shriek with laughter, as Chris’ fingers go to the back of your knees. You try to kick and squirm, but they hold you down.

“Okay… Okay, I can’t breathe. Stop!” You slap at Brandon’s hands. He then turns and slaps at Chris’ hands. “You…assholes.” You smile up at them, breathing heavily and your face hurting from laughing. They each lay down next to you on the grass.

“Alright, day’s over early. What does everyone wanna do now?” Chris looks over at you.

“GameStop. Titanfall for the 360*. Oh! And I have to make a stop at Bath and Body Works. I’m almost out of that shower gel you guys like, we need hand soap, and the summer candles are coming out. I have to go and spend an entire paycheck on those.”

“Y/N…”

“Ugh, Brandon, you’re no fun. I promise I won’t spend my whole paycheck on them; it was a joke. But one day, you won’t be able to stop me.” You point over at him, bopping him on the nose.

“Don’t you have enough candles at home?”

“What? No! Those are the fall/winter candles. I don’t have any spring or summer ones left. Besides, you can never have too many candles.”

“Y/N, have you seen the cupboard where you hoard your candles? I think many people would not agree with that statement.” You place your hand over his mouth.

“Shhhh. Don’t bring those people over to the apartment.” You sit up and kiss his cheek. “Now come on, I wanna get home and play some Titanfall!” You stand up, holding your hands out for the guys.

“What about showers?” Chris asks, grabbing onto your hands.

“Titanfall!”

“Okay, let’s go unload back at the office. Then, we’ll head over to GameStop.” Brandon pushes himself up off the ground.

“Uggggh.”

——-

You walk into the GameStop and spot Chris and Brandon across the room looking at games. They turn as the door buzzes and wave at you. You point to the other side of the room and they nod, going back to their games. You are here for one thing and one thing only. You practically skip over to the Titanfall display, giddy with excitement. You grab the nearest copy and are reading the back when you feel someone come up beside you.

“I hear that’s a good game.” You turn to the guy. He’s casually dressed, so he’s not an employee.

“I heard the same. That’s why I’m getting it.” You smile, head going back down to the game in your hands.

“Your boyfriend is a lucky man.”

“Excuse me?” Your smile slips.

“For you getting him this game! It’s a great game.” The man smiles over at you.

“No, no, no. This one’s for me.” You say, pointing down at the game in your hand.

“Oh. Are you sure?” He looks puzzled.

“Am I sure I’m buying this for myself?”

“No, I mean, are you sure this is a game you want? There are so many other games out there.” He reaches towards something pink. Which, okay, you probably would have played because it looked cute, but you were soooo over this guy and his attitude already.

“No, dude. I’m good with Titanfall.” You turn to walk away and notice Chris and Brandon watching you with this guy. Chris raises an eyebrow at you and you shake your head. You were good. Your mood had plummeted, but you were fine—until he grabbed your arm.

“But look, my niece says this is a really good-” You wrench your arm out of his grasp.

“And hip, hip, horray for your niece. But-”

“HEY! Is that the new Barbie game? I’ve been looking for that everywhere.” Chris practically jumps between you and this guy. He grabs the game out of the guys hands and holds it to his chest. “I have been wanting this game since it came out. Thank you so much for finding it.” You feel someone lightly touch your elbow and turn to see Brandon there. He puts his arm around your shoulders and steers you to the cash registers.

“But I wasn’t don-”

“Yes, you are. We are not getting kicked out of GameStop.”

“That wasn’t even an Xbox game—it was for Wii.”

“Come on. Chris has it under control.” You turn back to see Chris had the guy’s back turned towards you and was talking to him.

“You okay there, Y/N?” You put your game on the counter and look over at Greg. He’s helped you and the guys many times when you’ve been in.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“That’s good. I thought I’d have to go over there and save that guy.”

“No, Chris has it covered.” You smile slightly.

“So, just Titanfall?”

“For today.”

“Wait!” Chris runs up beside you and slaps down the Barbie game. You look from the game to him.

“Chris, we don’t even have a Wii!”

“We don’t have a Wii yet.” He smiles at you.

“Chris, we are not buying a Wii so you can play,” Brandon picks up the game, “Barbie Groom and Glam Pups.”

“You guys are no fun, but I’m buying this for my cousin. We should really get a Wii, though.”

“Alright, Titanfall and Barbie. Brandon did you find anything?”

“Are you kidding? We have Titanfall now. We don’t need anything else!”

——-

30 minutes later you and Brandon are sitting on the couch in underwear. The air conditioner in the apartment is being an ass and it’s still hot as balls. Chris is sitting at the kitchen table with a giant burrito in front of him.

“Explain to me why I have to eat at the table like a child again.” Chris says loudly from the dining room.

“Because last time you ate a big-ass burrito in the living room, I had to go out and rent a Rug Doctor and haul it up 2 flights of stairs. Then, I cleaned the spot and it turned out cleaner than the rest of the room, so I had to do the whole room.” Brandon shouts back as you giggle.

“And then you did the whole apartment because you liked the way it looked.” You murmur loud enough for Brandon to hear. He smiles and holds a finger up to his lips. “Do you have a Titan coming in?” You ask, turning back to the screen.

“Uh, I should in a second.”

“Awesome. I’m going to come find you, then hop on your back when your Titan gets here. Maybe. Shit. Fucking grunts. God damnit.”

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, I got them.”

“My Titan’s coming in.” You look at the map.

“I’m almost there. I see it.”

“Okay, I got people coming while I’m trying to get in.”

“Hang on, I’ll get them.” You shoot the two guys closing in on Brandon as he climbs into the Titan, and then hop onto his back. “Okay, let’s go. My Titan should be here soon. Where the fuck is the rest of our team?”

“I don’t fucking know. Is that our Titan or their Titan over there?”

“Uh… Shit, it’s theirs.” Both Brandon’s and your fingers work fast over the controllers. “Okay, my Titan is coming in.” You feel Chris sit down beside you as you work your way over to your Titan.

“There was a guy at your 3 o’clock.” Chris points at the TV. You quickly turn and shoot him.

“Thanks.” You climb into the Titan. “Look, that guy’s evacuating. Watch this.” You watch as he ejects, then shoot him as he starts falling back down.

“B+” Chris votes.

“Only a B+?”

“You could have shot him as he was going up—he was going so fast. But he was going pretty slow when you shot him. Even Brandon could have done that.”

“Shut up.” You laugh and nudge him with your shoulder.

“I found our team.” Brandon says from your other side.

“Where the fuck are they?”

“Hiding out in a building, sniping when someone comes by.”

“Are you fucking serious?” You lower your controller and look over at him.

“Yeah.” Brandon sighs.

“Can we kill them?” You bring your controller back up with renewed anger.

“Game’s almost over, don’t bother.” Brandon shakes his head and you both hunker down on the couch, controllers in hand and concentrating on your respective screens. “Their escape plane thing is coming in.”

“Yeah, I see it. Is our team moving?”

“Not that I can see.”

“Assholes.” You growl out as you angrily smash the buttons on your controller. A minute later and the game is over. You won. Yay. You were still pretty angry, though. First, that ass at GameStop, then the lazy team. Today was supposed to be a fun day. You toss your controller down. “I’m gonna go shower.” Chris grabs your wrist as you walk by him.

“You okay?” You rub your forehead with your free hand.

“Yeah, I’m—I’m  good.” He raises an eyebrow at you. “I am, I promise.” He pulls you down to him and gives you a kiss. “You taste like burrito.”

“Go on, go shower. I’ll figure out this game.” He grins up at you, lets your wrist go, and then smacks your ass.

“Brandon, make sure he signs into his own gamer tag.”

“You got it, babe.”

——-

You scrub away the day’s sweat and stress in the lukewarm shower as you mumble to yourself. You rinse conditioner out of your hair and get out, wrapping your hair up in a towel and your body in another. You sigh as you look around the bathroom, remembering that you didn’t grab any clothes from the bedroom. You pull open the door just in time to hear Chris yell at the TV.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” You chuckle to yourself and head into the main bedroom to find Brandon sitting on the edge of the bed, looking through your bag from Bath and Body Works. You walk over and stand in front of him.

“Find anything interesting?”

“This is a lot of candles.” He says, moving the bag to the floor. You both listen to the little jars clank together.

“But they’re baby candles, gotta test them to see how they smell. And they were on sale!” He wraps his arms around your hips and brings you closer, putting his chin on your chest and looking up at you. You bring your hands up, one hand in his hair and the other trying to smooth the worry lines between his eyebrows. “What are these here for?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You wave your hand.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” You kiss the spot between his eyebrows. “It was just a long day.” You try to turn back to the dresser, but he doesn’t let go. “Mmm, you wanna play this game, huh?”

“Only if you want to.” He looks back up at you. You bend down slightly, putting your mouth on his and slipping your tongue into his mouth. His hands trail up your back, reach the top of the towel, and pulls on it, letting it fall to the floor. His hands move around, cup your breasts, and flick them lightly with his thumbs. It’s electrifying, sending little shocks of pleasure zinging through you. He breaks the kiss, his mouth moving down. He licks one of the stiffening nubs and grins when you bite your lip with a groan. He sucks your breast, humming deep in his throat as you cling to him. Your hands find their way down to his shirt, tugging at it, eager for the heat of his skin against yours. “Hang on.” He says against you, letting you go and standing, forcing you to stand back. He gives you a quick kiss, then goes to the bedroom door, shuts it, and locks it. You crawl up onto the bed and the towel from your hair falls to the side. You whip it off and toss it to the floor with the other one as Brandon goes to the nightstand, digging out the all-important condom. He tosses it to you before going back to the foot of the bed to remove his shirt and boxers, his erection springing free.

He crawls onto the bed, running his hands up your calves, leaving little kisses on the inside of your knee, then a little higher, then higher still. He leans down, his breath warm against you. Your hands reach down and tangle your fingers in his curls as his mouth covers your clit. His tongue circles the nub, around and around and around, until you’re gasping with need.

“Brandon, please.” He responds by thrusting his thumb deep into your aching center as he sucks on your clit. You wail, arching up off the bed and pushing yourself against his mouth. Holding you tightly by the hips, he explores every wet fold with his tongue, curling and thrusting it inside you until you climax. You lay still for a minute, trying to catch your breath and enjoy the buzz of nerves still echoing with ecstasy. Brandon waits, stroking your thighs with his strong fingers. You collect yourself enough to roll over and thrust your ass up in the air.

“Condom?” Right. You reach your arm back and hand it to him, adjusting yourself. You’re almost panting with desire, eyes half-closed in the anticipation of having him inside you. You hear him open up the little foil packet and roll it on. He rubs the tip of his cock against you, slowly working his way in. You try to push back against him, but he holds you by the hips and forces you to take him slowly.

“Brandon.” You wriggle, hands flexing, desperate to feel all of him. He drives into you with a grunt. He fills you completely. You moan with every thrust, delirious with the pleasure hammering through every nerve. Brandon grunts sharply as your orgasm overtakes you, your body clenching around him. He shoves hard and moans along with you—once, twice—then pulls out slowly, almost reluctantly, and collapses on the bed next to you. You gulp for air, heart pounding. Brandon puts his arms around you and pulls you snugly against the warmth of his rough chest.

“Better?”

“Yeah, better.” You smile into his neck.

“Good.” He kisses your temple. “Now I’m going go to shower.” He lets go of you and scoots off the side of the bed, slipping the condom off and tossing it in the trashcan. You smile as you watch him gather his clothes and, holding them in front of him, sneak out the bedroom door to cross the hall to the bathroom. You lay there, gathering yourself for a couple minutes. You sit up, aching, but in a good way. You grab the towel from the floor and wipe the sweat from your body. You dig around in the dresser, finding a pair of shorts and a tank, and dress. You’re about to head out the bedroom door when you remember to grab one more little thing.

You walk out to the kitchen, grab a couple bottles of cold water from the fridge, and make your way to the couch. You curl up next to Chris, open your water, and take a long drink. You put the lid back on and lean your head on Chris’s shoulder as you watch him play.

“There was a guy behind that wall there.” Chris backtracks and gets him.

“Thanks. How was your shower?”

“Good. Cooled me down.”

“Only to be heated right back up.”

“I didn’t mind.” You laugh.

“Yeah, it totally sounded like you didn’t mind.” He quickly looks down at you and smiles before gunfire draws his gaze back up to the TV. You lean up and kiss his cheek, then place your head back down on his shoulder. You sit like that for a little while until Brandon comes out from the shower, dressed to leave the house.

“Where you going?” You look over at him.

“Gonna go get some food. You want anything?”

“Depends. Where are you going?”

“For me Chinese, but if you want something else…”

“Oh no, get me the regular.”

“Chris?”

“Nope. Burrito baby.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a little bit.” He walks over to the couch, gives you a kiss, and heads out. You sigh and look at Chris.

“He’s going to be gone forever. That place is always busy and slow with take out.” You sit back and pout.

“We just went grocery shopping.” He reminds you.

“Yeah, but all that food is alllll the way in the kitchen.” You tilt your head back to look into the kitchen, not five feet away, and reach your hand out, grasping at air. “So far away.” Chris bursts out laughing.

“You are so lazy. Here, take the controller. Don’t kill me. What do you want?” You grab the controller from him and shrug.

“Something light, snacky. I don’t know, surprise me.” You sit back, feet on the coffee table, and play. You hear the fridge door open and Chris rummaging around, and then the sink running as the fridge closes. A minute later, Chris comes back to the living room with a bowl in hand.

“Trade.” He holds his hand out as you shoot the person in front of you so that it’s all clear, and quickly trade.

“Mmmm, strawberries. I totally forgot we bought these.” You grab one and bite into it. “These are so good.” You hold it in front of Chris. “Bite?” He leans forward and bites the rest of the strawberry off, lips brushing your fingertips.

“Those are good.” You drop the top off in the bowl and grab another one. You sit there happily munching, giving Chris a bite every so often when he leans towards you with his mouth open. Chris finishes the game he’s on and puts the controller down, reaching down into your bowl for another strawberry. You slap his hands away.

“There’s only one left!” You try to pull the bowl towards you, but his hand sneaks in, steals the last berry, and pops it into his mouth. You stare at him with you mouth agape as he chews, smiling over at you. “You ass.” He drops the top in your bowl, still smiling. You bend forward, putting your feet on the floor and the bowl on the coffee table, and then turn your body to Chris, fingers aimed for his ribs. He sees them a second too late and you attack. He falls to the side of the couch, laughing, as you straddle him, fingers still glued to his ribs.

“Stop! Stop! Mercy! Uncle!”

“Say sorry for eating the last strawberry!” You stop for a second, letting him breathe.

“Never!” He sits up, his arms grab your wrists, and he pushes you back to the other end of the couch, his mouth coming down to yours. You squirm under him, wanting to run your hands in his hair, down his back, but he holds your wrists still. You do the only thing you can do—you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him down onto you. You both groan as you squeeze your legs around him, feeling his hardening cock through his boxers. He pulls his mouth from yours, licking his lips. “You taste like strawberries.”

“Better than a burrito.”

“Hmmm.” He leans down and kisses you again. “So what should we do about this growing… problem? Should I go get a condom from the bedroom?”

“No.” You shake your head and laugh at the look on his face. You lean up close to his ear and whisper, “Because I brought one from the bedroom.” You lay back down with a grin and wiggle beneath him, causing him to groan again.

“Okay, where is it?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you. You ate the last strawberry.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to go searching for it.” He sighs dramatically as he moves his hands around, holding both of your wrists with one and brings his other hand down, moving it under your shirt and gropes around. You shiver as his fingers brush over your nipples before they move down to your shorts. “Could it be down here?” His fingers trace the skin above the elastic waistband before slipping in. You bite your lip and moan as he ‘searches’. “Well, I found 2 things. One, the condom.” He pulls it out of your shorts and holds it up in front of your face, “And two, someone isn’t wearing panties.” He grins down at you.

“And what do you plan on doing with that information?” He taps the condom on his chin and squints down at you.

“Well, we could…have a water balloon fight?” You laugh. “Or we can make balloon animals.”

“Or…”

“Or?”

“Or you could fuck me.” You shrug. “Just a suggestion.” Chris sits up, releasing your hands, and starts the tapping again.

“Let’s see: water balloon fight, balloon animals, or sex.” Your hands reach up, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him down to you. His mouth crashes down into yours with a smile on his face. You move one of your hands towards the condom in his hand, but he sits back up. “Nope, not yet.”

“Chris.” You moan, hands grabbing at his shirt. He holds the condom up high.

“Turn over.” You look up at him.

“You’re going to have to move if you want that to happen, buddy.” He looks down to where he was situated between your legs.

“Right.” He scoots back to the end of the couch, watching as you slowly turn over onto your stomach. You cross your arms in front of you and lay your head in them, waiting. Chris’ hands slowly move up your legs, caressing them, until he reached your shorts. You feel him grab hold of the bottom and tug them off. Once they’re off, you move your knees up a little, lift your ass into the air, and spread your knees as far apart as the couch allowed. You hear him hiss out a breath behind you and smile. You hum, waiting as you listen to him open the little foil packet and toss it on the floor next to you with your shorts.

You feel the couch dip as he moves closer to you, running a hand up your thigh and then over your slit. You moan and bury your face in your arms with a smile. Chris wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you back to him. His cock thrusts into you and you arch your back, straining to pull him into you, as your hands go out in front of you to grasp onto the arm of the couch. He thrusts hard against you, driving you forward. You brace yourself against the arm of the couch and push back into him. You cry out as he pumps, rocking you back and forth. Chris reaches around your waist, finds your clit with his fingers and presses, matching his fierce rhythm. He’s quiet in his pleasure; he always is. The easy, quick pants of his breath are the only sounds that reach you over your cries. Finally he stiffens, the throbbing of his cock matched by a jerk of fingers. You come again, white knuckled and screaming against the couch.


End file.
